familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wilton, New York
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0979647 |website = |footnotes =}} Wilton is a town in Saratoga County, New York, United States. The population was 16,173 at the 2010 census. The Town of Wilton is in the northeastern part of the county, northeast of Saratoga Springs, which it borders. History The region, once called "Palmertown," was first settled around 1764. The Town of Wilton was created in 1818 from the Town of Northumberland. The Grant Cottage State Historic Site is located in Wilton, in an area known as Mount McGregor, which is the highest peak of the Palmertown Range, mostly north of Wilton. This site is the place where Ulysses S. Grant died of throat cancer in 1885 just after completing his memoirs.Official website of the Town of Wilton A narrow-gauge railway built in 1882, the Saratoga, Mount McGregor and Lake George Railroad, ran through Wilton. Notable people *Henry D. Barron, Wisconsin jurist and legislator *Dottie Pepper, Women's Professional Golfer *Ulysses S. Grant, U.S. President *Edgar T. Brackett, politician and businessman *Seneca Ray Stoddard, photographer and naturalist Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of . of it is land and of it (0.25%) is water. U.S. Route 9 and the Adirondack Northway (Interstate 87) are parallel north-south highways. New York State Route 50 is a north-south highway in the eastern part of Wilton. Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2010, there were 16,173 people. Government The Town Council is a five-member legislative body, consisting of the Supervisor and 4 councilman. The Supervisor is the presiding officer of the council, the chief administrator of town affairs, and the town's legislative representative on the Saratoga County Board of Supervisors. Other elected officials are the Town Clerk, Superintendent of Highways and two Town Justices. Supervisor - Art Johnson (R,C,I) Council people: * John Lant (R,I) * Steven Streicher (R,C) * John McEachron, Sr. ® * JoAnn Klepetar (D) Town Clerk - Susan Baldwin (R,C,I) Highway Superintendent - Kirklin Woodcock (R,C) Town Justice: * Gearald Worth (R,C) * David Towne (R,I,C) Communities and locations in Wilton *'Ballard Corners' – A hamlet by the east town line on NY-50 at the junction of County Road 33. *'Barnes Corners' – A location in the southeast part of the town on NY-50. *'Dimmick Corners' – A location in the northeast part of the town on County Road 32. *'Gurn Spring' – A hamlet southeast of Wilton village on County Road 33. *'Kings Station' – A hamlet south of Wilton village on US-9. *'Loughberry Lake' – A small lake in the southwest part of Wilton. *'Mt. McGregor Correctional Facility' – A New York state medium security prison at the north town line (now closed). On its grounds lies the Grant Cottage. *'Travers Corners' – A hamlet south of Wilton village. *'Wilton' – The hamlet of Wilton in located on US-9 at the junction with County Roads 101, 32, 33, and 34, in the north part of the town. See also *Grant Cottage State Historic Site *Maple Avenue Middle School *Battle of Wilton (New York) References External links * Wilton Fire Department * Early history of Wilton * Wilton information * Wilton Emergency Squad * Maple Avenue Fire Company * Greenfield Fire District * Wilton Town Court Category:Towns in New York Category:Towns in Saratoga County, New York